Talk:Wallachia
As said on the Lord Paramount talk page I think the most sensible interpretation of the Hive 2 passage is that it was a simplifying way to state that Wallachia was founded in a territory corresponding to (part of) historical Transylvania, which was at that time part of Romania but also claimed as part of Hungary. Note that he says a piece, not pieces, and while that could (ignoring the context) have meant a piece of each that would be not be substantially closer to the text than the sensible interpretation, and with Transylvania a part of Romania at that time the a piece each interpretation would have the statement itself be just as misleading. It seems unlikely that such a throwaway mention to someone who evidently didn't care about the historical background (the motivation for simplifying it in the way I assume) would contain more detail than the account in Welcome to Poe, which implies that everything happened in Transylvania, nor does it seem likely that LP would risk trying to snap up additional parts of Hungary when the disputes and chaos were all on the Romanian side of the border and just taking more territory there should be much easier. Addiab 08:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I checked the map before I wrote that, and wikipedia:Transylvania (depending on whose definition you use) is either completely enclosed by modern Romania, or on the Hungarian border. If you use the smaller definition, what's left of Romania completely surrounds Wallachia leaving a very bizarre looking country; if you use the larger definition it's on the Hungarian border so there's no geo-political reason to believe that L.P. didn't bite off a bit of Hungary. Given the number of real or apparent discrepancies in the universe definition, I'd prefer not to try to figure out a consistent interpretation, but rather to simply note them on the main page. If I had to, based on the map of Eastern Europe, I'd prefer to go with Warren's definition. It makes slightly more sense geographically.XaltatunOfAcheron 13:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, of course Transylvania in the sense of the part of Hungary that was actually transfered from Hungary to Romania after WW1, not in the sense of the original principality or anything like that. I thought that went without saying in this context, talking about Hungarian revanchism and all. I don't see how this is in any way supposed to support snipping additional pieces of the much reduced Hungary, since Romania already had all of Transylvania in pretty much the widest definition possible. Of course bordering Hungary makes taking territory less than a Geographical impossibility (no one ever suggested otherwise), but it's quite a long leap from that to saying there's no geo-political reason against. What about not unnecessarily making enemies, or the reasons mentioned above? Anyway, as shown above Delarose's description is completely ambiguous to this question, as is the current version of the article, which doesn't explicitly exclude the possibility of adding further territory from somewhere else but merely summarizes the description from Welcome to Poe. Addiab 15:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC)